


the hazards of jet pack ownership [podfic]

by oddishly_podfic (oddishly)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly_podfic
Summary: In which Jensen is injured and Jared is helpful. Also they are spies.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 13





	the hazards of jet pack ownership [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the hazards of jetpack ownership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477497) by [bertee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee). 



> It looks like I didn't post this here. Better late than never!

## Downloads

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pthm29spdbipw4p/The_Hazards_of_Jet_Pack_Ownership_%5BPodfic%5D.mp3) | **Size:** 14.6 MB | **Duration:** 14m15s

## Cover Art & Editing

Provided by [glovered](http://glovered.livejournal.com)  



End file.
